Disgustos de un actor
by Saramwell Pod
Summary: Estaba molesto, ¿Acaso tan extraño era ver a dos personas gay caminando por la calle? — la gente tiene dudas es normal responderlas — le había dicho Katou, pero él no podía entender esa manía de las personas por preguntar hasta lo que comían después de follar. -BL-


**Disgustos de un actor.**

Si se molestaba era por la simple razón de que era imposible no hacerlo.

Estaba cansado de no poder ir ni a la vuelta de la esquina sin que las personas — desconocidas siempre, respetuosas nunca — le asaltaran con preguntas morbosas e indecentes, como, el que se sentía chupársela a un hombre o si el sexo era más duro y rico e infinitamente más intenso que el que se tenía con una mujer.

Katou se solía reír de él y sus ''pudores virginales'' como solía llamarles cuando se quejaba del tema, él no podía entender que una cosa era lo que se hacía y decía en la televisión y otra muy distinta era ventilar a los cuatro vientos su vida privada algo que este hacía con una naturalidad que sorprendía.

— Las personas tienen dudas, es normal que quieran respuestas. — solía decir.

— ¡Lo que no es para nada normal es que les digas hasta lo que comemos después de follar!

Para él no era tan simple y le molestaba que Katou lo viera como un juego, su vida privada no era eso y ni por muy actor porno que fuese iba a aceptar que las personas se metieran en su vida y decisiones. Podría hasta jurar a ojos cerrados que había más personas en el mundo pendientes de su vida que las de sí mismos.

¿A caso tan extraño resultaba ver a dos hombres gays caminar por la calle?

Estaba disgustado.

Katou había aceptado una entrevista con un canal de no sé qué cosa y estaba seguro que el tema de su sexualidad seria uno de los puntos principales a tratar todo _''para que allá más rating y cobertura para la nueva película''_ le había dicho Katou al salir.

Iwaki prendió la televisión para ver la repetición de la entrevista, en ella por supuesto se veía a un preocupado Katou hablando de lo incomodo que se sentía Iwaki debido al continuo acoso de las personas… Apago la tele y se fue a tirar a la cama.

Podía entender la postura de Katou perfectamente, él no se avergonzaba por lo que era y no tenía problema alguno en contestar preguntas que _realmente_ eran indecorosas, pero Katou también debía entenderlo a él.

Iwaki suspiro dándose por vencido ¿Desde cuándo las cosas se habían puesto así? El celular vibrando en su bolsillo le impedía concentrarse.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Kyusuke-san? Habla Urushizaki, si, el fotógrafo… llamaba para decirle que Katou tuvo un accidente al salir del canal…

Ese era otro problema que no necesitaba, sin despegarse del celular Iwaki se dirigió hacia donde Urushizaki le indico.

Todo había sido una equivocación le había dicho Katou a penas le vio, tenía un ojo hinchado y uno que otro rasguño por lo demás estaba bien, pero Iwaki no le dijo una sola palabra hasta que la enfermera se fue de la habitación.

— A demás de ser un malentendido es una exageración son solo unos rasguños Urushizaki…

— Ya me conto lo que paso — Katou apartó la vista — y aunque eres un maldito idiota que me preocupa espero que éste escarmiento te haya servido de lección.

— ¡Cómo puedes decirme algo así! Casi muero.

— Creí haberte escuchado decir que solo eran unos rasguños. — Katou hizo un puchero e Iwaki se relajó un poco — ¿Entiendes ahora por qué quiero privacidad? No todas las personas aceptan nuestra forma de vida Katou y no podrás cambiar eso.

—No me sermonees, no soy un niño chico ¡Y no digas que parezco uno! Ahora vámonos de aquí, en la casa hablamos si es lo que quieres hacer, yo por mi parte quiero chupartela.

Katou accedió a no divulgar nada más de su vida privada, lo cual le tranquilizo mucho, pero lo que no le tranquilizo para nada fue la sonrisa socarrona que este había puesto, sabía lo que venía ahora y no se resistiría porque el también necesitaba desahogarse y esa invitación de '_'Te la voy a chupar como agradecimiento y ya después veremos lo que _pasa'' era, francamente alentadora.

No podían cambiar el modo de pensar de las personas y no cambiarían el suyo para ajustarse a una sociedad conservadora. A fin de cuentas eran lo que eran: dos hombres desnudos follando y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.

* * *

.

.

_Aunque no estoy conforme, si estoy sorprendida esto prácticamente se escribió solo en este tiempo de sequía inspiradora._


End file.
